


5 Sentence Drabbles

by foreveralice97



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Character Study, Drabbles, Implied Relationships, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 10:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10919688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreveralice97/pseuds/foreveralice97
Summary: just quick paragraphs for each character I did a few years ago





	5 Sentence Drabbles

**Natsu**

They promised, and he meant to keep that promise, but she was dead. He refused to let his heart love again, then he met her, and his heart would not take no for an answer. His heart loved her since the very moment dark emerald; almost onyx eyes met earthy brown. His feline companion was no help constantly blurting out his opinion; the sneaky cat had even told her how the slayer felt! He couldn't say it though; he couldn't tell her what was in his heart because he had already promised himself to someone else.

  
  


**Erza**

She smiled at him drawing him close, His face turned so red his tattoo seemed to disappear, but she knew it was there, for she took her time in memorizing every inch of his features during the brief times he would allow himself to be by her side. Her hand tightened on his softly as they spun around the floor dancing without care of who was watching. They laughed and danced for what seemed like an eternity before a shrill ringing filled the air; in a panic, she pressed her lips to his. Silent tears fled her eyes as she turned off her alarm, alone in her dorm room like always.

  
  


**Jude**

What could he say or do? He had hired Phantom Lord to bring him his daughter and they failed; however she came of her own accord, but he ruined it with his talk of marriage. When his business had gone under, he asked for her help; no that wasn't quite right, he had pleaded and begged for money and she pushed further away from him, but she tried to save him from danger even though he wasn't in any. He thought maybe they could be a family again, that he could make up for it all and simply have his daughter, the only living piece of his family back. Fate seemed to disagree, first, it took his wife in x777, then in x784 his daughter; he was alone for seven years before he too was claimed by death.

 

**Grey**

She would wait for him forever, and he knew it. He wished she wouldn't though, he wished that she'd give up on him and find happiness with someone else. He loved her, don't get him wrong, but his love was dangerous and came at a price, one that he would never let her pay. No matter how often he brushed her away to protect her she still came back, and he began to grow afraid, not that he'd show it. His parents, his teacher, his "sister" they were all dead because he loved them and he'd be damned if he let her die because of him.

  
  


**Gajeel**

His gaze lingered on the tiny blue haired girl with her nose in a book. She never seemed afraid of him, even after what he did to her, and so he watched over her in an attempt to make up for it. Falling in love was never part of the plan; love was a weak emotion, besides she had her two lackeys. He, the mighty iron dragon slayer, was in love with a tiny bookworm, and he didn't mind in the slightest. However he could never tell her, even though she was friendly to him despite what he did, he didn't have the right to tell her, not after he hurt her.

  
  


**Mavis**

She smiled looking down on the guild, her guild. She was proud of what Fairy Tail was, but she couldn't help, but feel lonely. She missed him, she knew he was alive, but he couldn't see her because he wasn't a member of Fairy Tail. He was the enemy, he was her first love and she wished she could show the guild the him she loved. Alas, it couldn't be she was the light and he was the darkness.

  
  


**Juvia**

She knew what bothered her darling, heard him cry when he thought he was alone. She knew he loved her, so she kept throwing herself at him. No harm was meant by the action, simply hope that by doing so he would see that she was unafraid and pull out of his icy shell. She felt privileged to know what no one else did, but it was soon public knowledge, not by her mouth, but his own actions. He saved her from an attack ever though it would pass right through her water body, it was then that she decided, she would wait as long as it took.

  
  


**Lisanna**

She could see it in his eyes his reluctance, confusion, and guilt. He tried to stay true to their promise even after he fell in love with someone else. She admired that loyalty, but she had to release him from that promise for the sake of both their happiness. Now he could be with his blonde and she was free to peruse the gentleman she had taken fancy to. Everyone would be happier this way, she decided with a smile.

  
  


**Zeref**

He sighed for the millionth time, his patience pushed. Why could none grant his wish and end his existence? He wished to join his love in the next life, true he was older than her, but none the less he loved her. When she died he vowed two things, one it would be her guild that killed him and that he would not succumb to his darkness in the next life. She was the light in his darkness, the stars on his moonless night.

  
  


**Lucy**

She smiled a smile that would brighten anyone's day, a smile that hid silent tears. Love, that was the cause of her tears, her love of a pink haired fool. It showed in his eyes that he loved her too, but when SHE returned his eyes no longer hell on the blonde. His eyes fell only on the white haired beauty and her heart broke. She felt that she had only been a replacement in his heart, and it hurt.

  
  


**Jellal**

Life was not kind he knew that love was also not kind. Scarlet, the color of blood, the color of fire, and the color of her hair, oh her hair how he wished to run his finger through it, to smell its sweet scent and press his lips against it. He could freely admit her loved the scarlet-haired beauty with every fiber of his being, but he didn't have the right to love her, he didn't deserve her love either. Although it killed him a little to admit, he wished she would love somebody else, someone she could be with. She should not have to suffer because he needed to atone for his sins.

  
  


**Freed**

Dare he say he is smitten, a white haired beauty had taken hold his heart and held tight. She had caught his eye on many occasions, and he had even caught her watching him. He decided he would fight for her hand as a proper gentleman seeing her quickly blush and look away, but then her eyes would stray to an unrefined fool. He hated watching her with Him, but alas he knew there was nothing he could do to sway the maiden's, heart. It was not uncommon for childhood friends to become lovers, and that fact broke his heart _._

  
  


**Levy**

She'd read the same sentence over and over unable to read the next. How could she read when his eyes were on her. It was wrong, she knew that, after everything he'd done to her, but she couldn't help but stare at him. She, Levy McGarden, resident bookworm and script mage of Fairy Tail was in love with a man who once beat her and strung her up to a tree for her friends to see. She was painfully aware that he would see her only as a small weakling and never return her feelings.

  
  


**Laxus**

He chuckled dryly, he could see it how the guild had fallen for one another, but they were all holding back. Even his team was caught up in it, except Bixslow, but Bixslow was just weird. His chuckle drew short as his eyes fell on a certain mage's form. Damn her for being so appealing to him, she who never feared him like the others, even after all the trouble he caused. Damn himself for his inability to remain calm and cool in front of the white haired demon.

  
  


**Mirajane**

She couldn't help but smile, love was in the air creating thick tension. So many ideas filled her head on how to get couples together, but they melted when she felt his piercing gaze on her. Her insides turned to ice, she wasn't afraid no, she loved the person who's eyes followed her every move. He could never feel the same though, he was too distant with anyone outside his team. She sighed, just because she couldn't have her fairy tale ending doesn't mean she couldn't make sure everyone else did.

  
  


**Master**

He smiled down at his brats, even he had noticed how they all felt about each other. He hoped Mira would be able to get couples together quickly so she could help herself. He had been surprised at first when he noticed his two most stubborn brats had fallen in love with each other. Bixslow was the only one singled out, but the mage never seemed to mind and spent his time discussing potential couples with the master. They often shared a laugh over Laxus and Mira being too stubborn to admit they liked the other.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not happy with how some of these were done, but I'm not totally dissatisfied


End file.
